


The Cycle

by Althair



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: ABO, Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Human, Language, NSFW, Omegaverse, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Althair/pseuds/Althair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has mature content, I put it as explicit just to be safe. Trigger warnings apply. If you do not like this, please avoid this work. You have been warned.</p><p>ps: I edited this chapter, it's a little longer and some things are changed.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Tension Building

**Author's Note:**

> This has mature content, I put it as explicit just to be safe. Trigger warnings apply. If you do not like this, please avoid this work. You have been warned.
> 
> ps: I edited this chapter, it's a little longer and some things are changed.

The alarm clock went off signalling to the hardly asleep alpha that it is the unholy hour of four in the morning. Which meant that the male could easily have rolled over and gone back to sleep for another hour or so, but that usually didn’t end well. Gently turning the alarm off, Arthur sighed as he rubs his eyes clear. Mentally telling himself that if he leaves the house early enough he won’t have to see _her_. Slowly, the alpha rolled from his sleeping position so he was able to sit up, carefully sliding his legs off the bed. The teens aching feet barely touched the cold floor before he let out a quiet hiss, not daring to make too much noise least he wake the beast just a room over. The sting of pain only became worse as he stood, but that didn’t stop the male from actually standing. After all, the wounds were already cleaned and covered.  


Stretching with a quiet yawn in an attempt to wake himself further, Arthur took a deep breath before searching for clothes. Reciting possible excuses in his mind to tell his Aunt, who had been his guardian since his parents died when he was seven, if she believed he didn’t do something right this morning. That was how it worked; it was always Arthur’s fault somehow, never hers. Nearly silently making his way to the bathroom, Arthur made sure to keep the lights off till the door was closed. Even when the switch to turn the light on was flipped, the room was dim. Which worked out because Arthur’s eyes are sensitive to light. But the current status of the slowly fading light from bulb in the socket meant little to nothing for the alpha. Mainly because it was still too early for humans to be awake, so Arthur’s eyes remained shut. Everything was slow and foggy as he slowly took his clothes off, the cool air causing small bumps to rise across his skin. However, everything was still peaceful. At least until the cold water hit the teen’s back, a brutal final awakening.  


The coldness from the water seemed to soak into the alpha’s skin as he numbly wet his hair. The chill was the only thing really keeping Arthur alert as he put shampoo on his hands and lathered up his hair. The foamy soap slid down his shoulders and back, tickling just a bit. Which didn’t really bother him so much as just how icy cold the water was. At this rate, it crossed his mind that he would probably catch a cold. Even though icy morning showers was something of a routine now. Soon enough, the water became warm with the turn of a knob. Rinsing the coldness from his skin and the soap from his hair and body. Arthur’s feet ached from standing, but he had to get over it if he were to be leaving the house before his aunt woke up. Quickly turning the water off and grabbing a towel, the teen heard quiet cursing from the other room. For a moment he stalled before drying himself off and throwing his clothes on. Not bothering to brush his hair in favour of brushing his teeth. In the very least, they could be presentable even if he were not.  


The owner of the curses from the other room knocked on the bathroom door. Not requesting entry so much as demanding it. The younger alpha opened the door, already done with what he needed to be as he slipped past his elder. His aunt entered the bathroom without even saying a thank you. A normal occurrence in the Wood household. Everything was already expected of Arthur, so there was never a need for a thank you for him. Instead, “thank you” was expected from him. The teen sighed as he made his way to his room. Trying to not make it seem like he was doing anything other than getting ready for school least the volcano erupt.  


There were not any mishaps as he gathered everything into his pack; in fact, nothing seemed to happen until he was trying to leave the house. His aunt was in the kitchen and before he could get to the door, she stopped him. Seemingly trying to have a few words with her nephew before he went off for school. And apparently he had an attitude, which, Arthur wasn’t aware he was behaving the way she said he was. It wasn’t really her saying anything, it was her tone and the body language she had. Both of these were more attacking and aggressive than the actual words coming from her mouth. With one wrong word she was screaming in Arthur’s face, slamming things around in a fit of anger, before she started throwing things at him. The younger alpha did not hesitate in running for the door, however this did not save him from being hit with something. A shoe? It didn’t matter, either way it hurt. He quickly opened the door to escape outside, the words jabbing at him like needles. For some, this meant Arthur was a coward. After all, alphas are supposed to be brave like the heroes in the comics and movies. For others, Arthur was a survivor. However, both opinions meant little to Arthur. Because he was himself, and that was all that mattered.  


Mulling over these thoughts on the way to school tended to leave the alpha heavy hearted. The thoughts would bog him down until he didn’t really want to be awake. So, he decided to focus on something else, anything else. These are the glorious hours away from his aunt. It was better to think about anything, but her. With nothing to really think about, he could only focus on how his feet ached. Which was a distraction from other unpleasant thoughts. Apparently he was less observant than ever this morning because the alpha ended up bumping into someone. Falling back onto his ass from the small collision. A worried expression crossed Arthur’s features. From the scent, the male he almost knocked over was another alpha. Blue eyes met green as the concerned, not knocked over, male looked at Arthur.  


“Hey are you okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” The taller male said, offering a hand to Arthur with a small laugh to show that there were no hard feelings. However, there was hesitation from the smaller male, almost expecting the other to react as his aunt had just moments before. However, there was no yelling. Instead a quiet, “I don’t bite,” came from the blue-eyed male, who still held his hand out. It almost seemed as thought the other would withdrawal his hand, before Arthur finally accepted the help being offered. Being helped was not something the young alpha was used to, it was to the point he was mildly embarrassed that he even needed help standing. Then it occurred to him that the other could clearly smell his distress. Which was unsettling. He wasn’t worth the worry.  


There was an awkward pause, Arthur not having let the taller male’s hand go. After realizing it, Arthur quickly let go, still not meeting the man’s gaze with his head turned away. Multiple acts of submission. His aunt would call him disgusting. “I’m sorry,” Arthur mumbled, “for bumping into you…” He trailed off, not entirely sure what to say. It was 5:30 am. Too early for conversation without tea and he had clearly stopped this… Alpha smelling person, who could possibly be anything, he didn’t know or particularly care, who was clearly headed to work or school or such. What mattered was the fact Arthur was being embarrassing in front of them.  


If there was tension in the air, it was only because the two of them had no idea what to say to the other, meaning the tension or such was fairly awkward. However, that didn’t stop the blue-eyed male from speaking, “so…” the male paused, laughing a bit, “I’m Alfred, Alfred F. Jones, I’m in your history class. Want to go get breakfast? We have maybe three hours till we really need to be at the building anyway.” Which seemed to snap Arthur out of his thoughts. Alfred? From history? The guy that sat in the back of the class and made the highest grades on the test and made it so the curve was always minor. Him. The cute, slightly annoying, guy. How had Arthur not remembered him?  


“I.. uh..” he paused, unsure how to continue. He had run into _Alfred_. Why couldn’t he have run into Jasmin? At least he knew Jasmin. He knew what Jasmin liked to eat as well. “Sure,” Arthur laughed a little, entirely nervous. He didn’t have money for breakfast, much less an idea of where to go… Where did Alfred like eating? What did Alfred like eating? However, he didn't have much longer to think as the impatient taller male pulled him along. Well, at least now Arthur knew what to call him.


	2. Acute Violence

Going to breakfast with Alfred had been awkward. Since Arthur had only ordered tea, it was all he could afford, and had to convince Alfred that he was not hungry. No matter how many times he looked at the other’s plate in longing. Also with the topic that couldn’t be avoided, why was Alfred out at 5:30 in the morning? The answer was simple, the male liked avoiding the crowds, especially the early morning people-who-haven’t-had-their-coffee-yet crowd. After the omega across the table finished eating, he led Arthur out of the building and they had a nice chat on the way to school. If the alpha was being honest with himself, it was the best morning he’d had in months. However, his peace was short lived because by the time he had gotten to school, Jasmin teased him about ‘going out with Alfred’ after having seen Alfred walk him to the building.

Despite Arthur’s protests about dating or ‘going out,’ it was nothing on Alfred’s part. In fact Arthur would not have minded spending more time with the athletic omega male. Who he now knew loved pancakes and bacon, but not eggs. And talked with his mouth full in a humorous near childlike manner. Part of him wondered why he hadn’t approached Alfred before. On the other hand, there was a problem. His aunt would kill him if she knew that he was even considering going out with another male. Which, in Arthur’s head, he told himself his real parents wouldn’t mind if he liked other males. After all, they had both been alpha. Something that had been considered taboo for the longest time.

Even though Arthur sat with his small group of friends, he wasn’t entirely there and found himself content with simply listening to them have conversations. Emily and Jasmin had a small argument over some game and Eli talked with some of the people that were new to the table/group. Arthur was only snapped out of his thoughts when Jasmin asked why he hadn’t brought his hover-board.

“You know I’m grounded, frog,” Arthur huffed, adding the frog at the end half-heartedly as his green eyes slid over to the French speaking beta. Jasmin knew by now that there was no malice behind the word, there never was in the first place. It was just teasing and they had both given the other a fair number in the nicknames in the few years they had known each other. However, his response still earned a loud sigh from the other side of the table, the beta pinching the bridge of their nose in annoyance, “When is your aunt going to pull the stick from her ass?”

For a moment, Arthur had no idea how to respond since there was an uncharacteristic pause at the table, as most of his friends had been nosing in on the conversation, or possibly they had realized that it was Arthur that Jasmin was talking to. While most of them knew that his Aunt Brooklyn was overly strict, he hadn’t told them even half of what she was like, but it seemed that all of them had really assumed the worst. Or maybe someone had told them? Really he had only told Jasmin about his aunt’s behaviour, but that was because he trusted the other and needed a place to stay in case things got worse. This was certainly something to thing later on. Acting quickly to avoid feeling rather uncomfortable so early in the morning. Arthur chose to laugh a bit.

“I don’t think she knows that she has a stick up there, but next time she says something, I’ll be sure to tell her,” the alpha played along, which seemed to ease whatever tension had been made in the air. Everyone went back to their individual conversations. Jasmin seemed to drop the topic after looking at Arthur with an apologetic expression on his slightly bearded face. The alpha waved off the other’s worries. It wasn’t that bad anyway. It could be worse. There were people in worse situations than his.

Soon, the bell rang to signal everyone to head to class. The first class of the day passed by in a blur, as did most of the rest of the day. Sit down, write, turn in homework and in-class work. Repeat. The only classes the alpha actually found interesting were maths, physics, and history. The latter being the one he wasn’t so good at. It really wasn’t that he didn’t learn things in his other classes, so much as the people in those classes tended to ruin the atmosphere. Which, at that point no one really wanted to be there. However, it just seemed that math and history were the classes he could really just focus in. No matter the atmosphere or the noise.

Still, everything in the day seemed to blur. It was Wednesday and for some reason it was also Arthur’s mentally off day, which was Friday for everyone else. Either way, it was the decline of the week and he just happened to be feeling it full blast. The alpha really only started coming to once history, his last class of the day, came around. The teacher announced that they were going to sit by the tree today, as they did for many classes. Really, it was a polite offering for fresh air and movement, which everyone in the class was thankful for. Subconsciously, Arthur seemed to follow simply the shuffle of feet in the open hallway to the tall tree that stood proudly in the exact middle of the courtyard. Which led Arthur to the realization of just how fast the school day had gone by. And just how badly he didn’t want to go home…

His last class of the day happened to be enjoyable. They went over the wars and recovery, again. The test was Monday, which was something Arthur was starting to dread. He was worried he wouldn’t pass. Which meant that his aunt would hear about it since he’s been struggling in the class. It would take a miracle to save him. Just then, the dismissal bell rang all to soon and Arthur had to pack his things. Quickly heading home to avoid getting in trouble. Heaven forbid he actually have friends…

**\----------**

It started with her drinking again. However, her simply drinking wasn’t always the reason it would start, but drinking was usually the trigger for the more horrible treatment. Of course, the younger alpha always did his best to try and keep her calm. Sometimes he was even rewarded with her simply falling asleep and himself being spared from any sick, twisted, thing his aunt could have come up with in her drunken state.

On the downside, it seemed that tonight was not one of the calmer nights. After all, the teen had upset her earlier that morning and he clearly deserved anything she could throw at him. Which, currently, was just words. Angry words, but words in any case. Not too much later, he was trying to help her stop crying. She missed her mate, his death made her a wreck, but then it was Arthur’s parent’s deaths, and then Arthur. Arthur had made her life horrible. Part of the younger alpha wanted to deny what she was saying, but another part of him said that he really was a problem. She’d said he was a problem, yet there was the other part that said she needed him. Since he was the one to clean up after her and help care for her when she simply would not do it herself. He loved her, she was his aunt and caregiver. Despite everything he still could not bring himself to hate her.

However, none of this really ever stopped her from beating him into submission. Which, Arthur could sense was going to happen soon. She’d stopped crying. Simply resorting to just angry accusations now. He continued to rock her, letting her be angry at him. It was his fault for being such a useless burden around the house. Then, against his better judgement, Arthur interrupted her, “Aunt Brooklyn, I think it’s time you went to bed, it’s late,” he mumbled, not directly looking at her. Which, seemed to be the spark that started the fire for tonight’s event.


End file.
